Farewell my love
by ikriam
Summary: After cena leaves WWE wade wants him back and is huanted by thoughts of him... i hate making summaries rated T
1. Chapter 1

Farewell My Love

"Ugh Wha' happened?" I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in the nexus locker room.

"Hey Wade Wakey wakey" those bright teeth had almost bloody blinded me I know that smile.

"Heath wha's going on? I remember being RKO'd then… nothing"

"You passed out and…lost the match so nexus dragged you out back to our rockin locker room" what I lost? BLOODY HELL but that means…

"W…where is john?"

"Tch he's done OUT GONE bam just like that" he snapped his fingers and laughed I slammed my palm on my forehead… I didn't get to say goodbye I sighed stood up picking my stuff up and put my cloths in the bag I saw the nexus cap on the top shelf and smiled to myself John use to wear this hat when he was alone in here and thinks no one is looking but it was hard not to he looked attractive in that hat, I shook my head and took the cap. "Where are you going man?"

"HOME" I yelled and left leaving the ginger in the locker room alone probably thinking what the hell is wrong with me. I reached my car and got in turning the car on the first thing that annoyed me was the Radio playing the song stay by Jay Sean I changed the station as I started driving but no good just another annoying song I hate by three days grace I growled and pressed a random station god seems to be against me right now as the smooth tune of the song love the way you lie hit my ears it reminded me of how john liked to rap I toss my hands in the air and gave up but found myself relaxing to the music soon the lyrics of the next song in my mind and singing along silently the song so sick by Neyo every bit of those songs reminded me of that man how I despise my love for him it makes me feel disgusted not just of the feeling but also to be caught by that angelic look in his eyes when I stare right into and those blue orbs to be tied up in the trap of his venomous chains … caught in the tangled ropes of love.

I waited day after day just hoping maybe they'd hire Cena back but no it was my decision I made that happen I SENT HIM AWAY how stupid… a week later I just finished another lame day without John to push around feeling a bit hungry I made my way to the closest dinner the sign read "subway" I took my phone out of my pocket and took a seat opening the twitter page I wrote those simple words that were hard for me to say… John I'm so sorry and clicked the tweet button I don't care how it will sound I just want this torment of guiltiness end.


	2. Chapter 2

Farewell My love

Chapter 2

Hiding my face in the menu my phone vibrated on the table I glanced at the number it was Outanga the team have been calling me and checking up on me since that day I lost at survivor series I placed the phone away and sighed. "Can I get you something?" that sudden sound sounded so familiar… sounded like John I heard a phone massage sound but didn't bother to look up and kept my face hidden in the menu. "Oh excuse me" he said seconds latter I heard glass shatter and looked up.

"J...JOHN?"

"WADE?" we stared silently at each other none moved till.

"I'm guessing you read your twitter" I rubbed the back of my neck and he nodded slowly. "Do you forgive me?" I watched John hesitate before looking at me again "meet me after work around 8:00 PM when my shift ends" he whispered loud enough for me to hear and I nodded. "We'll talk then". I watched him walk away from me and I felt saddened I finally get to see him and he just leaves I WONT STAND FOR THIS I stood up and took a good grip on John's wrist. "NO John we need to talk NOW" I pulled him out of the restaurant before he makes any silly rubbish filled comment.

"What the hell man?" he yanked his hand away from me. "look I got work to do since YOU coast me my last job"

"You're the one who pushed me into an RKO"

"YOU PUSHED ME FIRST" he yelled and I felt guilt shoot up my body. "Y…you humiliate me you torment me you play me for a god damn servant I can't even…."

"I'm sorry" I said cutting him off. "I never meant to do that to yah I… I just did everything passed so quickly I didn't even have time to stand in front of a mirror and tell myself… I'm falling in love with John Cena" after seconds I looked at his widened eyes and reviewed what I just said in my head feeling stupid I wanted to run away but he'll think I'm a coward and a kind of man that doesn't show his feelings and takes the consequences for them I sucked in a deep breath and said. "So I'm guessing I am telling you that I don't want you to leave me John I love you" Johns surprised face turned into a smirking one as he got on his tip toes will Cena was obviously shorter than I was I stared at his ocean blue eyes while he was leaning in closer to me time seemed to pass so slowly and my heart pumping so hard against my chest, John closed his eyes and his lips touched mine for what was my first kiss, I closed my eyes as well and felt tears build up in my eyes but I held them back and fought them as hard as I could. We parted soon and John had that shy smile on his face.

"You know how long I waited for you to say those words?" his hands traced my cheeks softly and I leaned in to the smooth touch. "You look cute when your blushing you know that?" he chuckled and I joined him soon. "I love you too Stu" I smiled as Cena's hand bushed my hair and he planted I quick kiss on my lips again before lowering himself again. "Will I better get back to work… So I'll see you at 8:00?"

I nodded. "Sure" he winked. "Bye baby" he kissed me one last time before dashing in back to the restaurant."

'YES I got a date with John BLOODY HELL I waited so long for this' I thought as I placed a finger on my lips where John had just kissed me and ran back to my car DAMN IT TIME move faster.

I opened my bag and found the nexus cap gone I searched everywhere for it WHERE IS IT I couldn't have forgotten it in the locker room GOD I heard a familiar laugh and turned around to see John with the yellow black cap. "Have you been wearing it Wade? It smells just like you" I bit my tongue in embarrassment. "I like it" John chuckled again and wore the cap. "Well you better get going" he reached for something in his pocket and tossed me one of his cenation wrist bands. "Keep it that way I have your cap and you have my wrist band" My now lover smiled before we heard yelling from inside the subway restaurant. "Ugh that's my boss got to go don't forget 8:00 PM I'll be waiting" I nodded as he disappeared once again I got inside my car and rested my head on the seat closing my eyes and enjoying the warmness of the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Farwell my love

chapter: 3

I took a deep breath as I watched the clock it was 7:30 PM tacking a last glance at myself in the mirror I ran to the living room where my team sat walking quietly on tip toes so they wont hear me leave... Or at least I hoped.

''Waaaade where are you going its 7:30'' heath said.

''None of you business'' I replied.

''Wow wade you look great so who are you taking out on a date?'' Outanga chuckled I could just punch that guys face right now.

''NO ONE if anyone asks another bloody question your all out of nexus'' I walked away and I heard Justin chuckle. ''Must be one special chick'' he said I grunted my teeth and slammed the door hard after me. Driving to the restaurant I saw john waving goodbye to everyone before leaving he signaled me to wait and I nodded watching him rush to somewhere.

After several minutes john returned he looked... Wow he had changed his cloths and I opened the cars door getting out and met him just steps away from the car. ''You like?'' he said and I could only nod before his hands traced my chest. ''You don't look bad yourself oh so fearless leader.'' I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and opened the cars door watching him get in then i closed the door just as I was about to open the drivers door I saw John sitting in the drivers seat and I mouthed him the words of ''what the hell?'' he laughed and pointed at the front seat I shrugged and sat in the front seat next to my cenation as he started driving.

''Where the hell are we going?'' I asked and john smiled.

''Wait and see'' he just like teasing doesn't he? We drove around for five minutes before we stopped on the sands of the ocean. ''i use to always like to come here with my EX-wife this place is very romantic.'' he led me to a spot in the sands and we sat down near the ocean the cool water touching our feet. EX wife... That made me feel really uncomfortable when he said it I guess he noticed that since he looked at me with a strange look. ''What's wrong Wady?''

I shook my head. ''John am I the only one with you right now?''

''Yea baby... Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel unsure trust me wade I'm over her now I got someone better that's you and only you'' he kissed me and I smiled into the kiss when we parted he rested his head on my shoulder and I rested my head on his. ''god the moon looks so nice'' he said and snuggled closer to me.

''But john you look lovelier'' i kissed the top of his head and he chuckled.

''curse your British accent''

''will curse you' hot headed self'' we both laughed before john looked at me I met his gaze his eyes shining with the moonlight and it made him look just lovelier and lovelier with every second that passes. The gasp between us faded as we both leaned in and let our lips meet for a passionate kiss john tasted so innocent so sweet he tasted perfect we parted and he smiled. I mouthed the words ''wow'' silently and he laughed.

''You taste good too... And here I thought you would taste sinful... But its sinfully precious.'' he peaked my lips again before handing me one of his headphone set and turned his IPod on I placed the headphone in my ear and listened to without you by my darkest days.

''You know I really would have been a disaster without you love'' I murmured and Cena looked at me with the sweetest face expression. ''I just found you and I'll never leave you ... I promise'' he said and trailed kisses up and down my neck and I moaned as he kept kissing and added licking. ''God John'' he smirked and sat on my lap and I threw my head backwards in pleasure when he kissed my neck from side to side then connected between them with a lick and I moaned again

''damn wade'' he panted. ''Your making it so hard to try keeping myself under control i freaking love you''

''me too Cena'' our lips connected again and john pushed me down on the soft sand.

''CENA AND BARRETT?'' we broke when we heard a familiar voice from behind us and we broke away quickly.

''I knew it'' heath laughed and i sighed in relief.

''Why didn't you tell us man?'' Justin joined heath in laughter and john started laughing as well.

''If we told you our relationship wouldn't be a secret now would it?'' my lover said and smiled shyly.

''Since when?'' Outanga asked.

''Will today is our first day''

''oh'' they all said and exchanged looks. ''will we promise to keep it a secret just between us nexus'' Outanga smiled.

''We'd really be glad if you did thanks'' john replied and i nodded.

''How did you find us?'' I asked.

''We followed you around'' Justin chuckled.

John smiled and stuck his middle finger up to them and they all fell into laughter once again. The sound of John laughing made me feel very happy on the inside.

''So wade are you going to invite John to stay in our nexi house?'' Slater suddenly asked. ''We do have an extra room and stuff''

''huh? Oh um... Would you like that Cen... I mean J...John'' I felt my cheeks heat up thank god it was dark maybe they wouldn't notice.

''Hmmm'' john seemed to be deep in thought but then nodded. ''I would love to''

after my team had completely recked my first date with John we all stayed in the beach for a while watching my team play around like kids and splashing water over each other. ''HEY WADE'' I heard John yell and when i turned around to face him he splashed some water on my face the team laughed as i wiped my face.

'Oh your going to get it now Cena' I thought and ran tackling John down on the water getting ourselves completely wet.

Time flayed by and I let heath Outanga drive us back to our apartment. ''Shut the fuck up Heath.'' Justin yelled.

''But Justin...''

''No buts fucktard sit down and shut the hell up''

''You don't have a rocking spirit man'' Heath sat down and pouted.

''Oh what the hell lets do it'' i rolled my eyes and covered John's ears. ''Wait fo' it''

The two popped there heads out of the window ''YOUR EITHER NEXUS OR AGAINST US BITCHES'' both Slater and Gabriel yelled.

''DAMN sit down you two or I swear to god I will make your heads fly off RIGHT NOW'' Outanga yelled at the other men. We finally reached the house FINALLY and safely I led John to his room. ''We'll get your stuff first thing tomorrow.'' I patted his shoulders and he nodded.

''Thanks Wade will... Goodnight baby'' he kissed me before leaving to his room.

We were so tired that day that we all just went off straight to bed I needed to get some rest for tomorrows match with Orton how I despise that man. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes waiting for tomorrow to come and keep today in my mind for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Farewell My Love

Chap 4

John's POV (yep I change POV's XD)

I opened my eyes and cuddled myself the cloths around me still feels so worm Wade had given me some of his cloths yesterday they still smell like him and BOY were they BIG on me… But I like it.

"WADE GET THE HELL UP MAN WERE LATE" I heard David yell I glanced at the watch on the wall it was 7:00 AM and they had to be in RAW in about an hour.

I got up and washed my face in the bathroom and left the room meeting Outanga in the hallway he was still knocking on Wade's door… DAMN he's a heavy sleeper I chuckled and poked David's head. "Hey let me try" I said and pushed Outanga back.

"Wade baby wake up you're going to be late for work DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE"

Wade opened the door harshly. "I SAID GIVE FIVE BLOODY SECONDS" I pouted and his face softened. "Just go eat breakfast I will be right the'e" he kissed my head and I smiled. "You' just a bowl of innocence aren't yah?" Wade tugged my nexus cap and I felt like hugging him so I did guess I'm in a childish mood today. "Easy Love I just woke up and I feel a tad dizzy"

"Sorry" I cuddled closer to him nuzzling my face in his chest. "I feel childish today so I'm going with my mood"

"You have a cute mood now go and let me get dressed I'll join you in a minute"

"Okay" I dragged Outanga to the living room where we met up with the other nexus. "Warning hyper Cena in the house" David alerted.

They finished getting dressed and Slater made us breakfast that Husky quickly ate up god that dog I watched wade running around the room searching for his bag thinking how cute he looked and when they were ready Wade smiled to me. "Hey John were taking you to the show" he gave me a ticket and pushed me to the car before I can even say a single word.

Anyway in RAW studios I walked around backstage missing the Grey walls and old rooms and suddenly I pumped into something… no someone. "Watch where you're going Cena" EH I hated the man who owned that damn voice. "Randy" I greeted.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he asked rudely and I narrowed my eyes.

"Wade invited me"

"WADE? As in Barrett?"

"Yea got a problem with that?"

"Tch whatever" with that he left and I walked to the Nexus locker room only finding Wade there… even better.

"Hey Love what are you doing here done checking the place out already?"

I took Wade's hands in mine and looked up to him meeting his gaze. "Yea kinda I just want to wish you luck babe."

"Don't worry I'll be fine" He kissed my cheek and I traced his face with my fingers. "God I love you so much Wade."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "Good because after the show were going somewhere privet just you and me to make up for being interrupted yesterday" he smirked and I got on my tip toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips but I heard the door make a cracking sound. "GOT YOU" Oh no

Were in trouble I gulped hard and closed my eyes slowly lowering myself to normal again. "ORTON HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Wade yelled.

"You two… were almost ganna kiss"

"What? your insane" Wade faked a laugh and smacked the back of my head. "We were arguing about the usual stuff"

"Oh no I know what I saw and I know a kissing face when I see one…Why John?"

I opened my eyes slowly and my heart dropped. "I…" I didn't find words to say I didn't know what to do I was scared.

"You had always turned me down everytime I told you how I felt about you…YOU FREAKING TURN ME DOWN" Wade stepped in front of me. "Hey retard he doesn't love you I wouldn't blame him you bloody stink"

Randy shoved wade and wade shoved back then Randy growled in frustration. "Well settle this in the ring" he left I felt my legs start to tremble. "Hey love its okay calm down" The brit held me close to him. "Randy Wont do a damn thing to get between us let him do what he pleases he's nothing to us okay now I have to go John but I will be back and I'll be sure to hit O'ton hard fo' wha' he did to you" I nodded and felt Wade break the embrace I felt saddened when I watched him leave and sat down watching what will happen on the TV screen in the locker room.

It didn't take long for Wade to get Randy where he wanted and that's In a Wasteland but then I watched as R-Truth come in the ring and held Wade I stood up as I saw my lover getting beaten up by Orton and Truth but relaxed when I saw nexus come to there leaders save but more people just came marching in like an army in to stop the nexus I saw as Orton took the microphone and smirked. "COME OUT CENA COME TO HELP WADE SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOU FAKE YOUR HATE FOR HIM SHOW THE WORLD THAT YOU CARE FOR HIM LOVE HIM" That bastard he was threatening me I couldn't watch him beat Wade up like that but I couldn't leave my lover to get hit like that either… what should I do? More members of nexus fell in defeat and Randy loved the sight of it loved the sight of there agony epically Wades. "Come on Cena don't leave him hanging" I turned my face when I watched Orton Ready to RKO Wade and ran outside.

I ran to the stage and saw the sight of the falling nexus and there bleeding leader Wade was… bleeding badly they had all attacked him at once with everything they got anger built up inside of me as I ran to the ring stopping just before I get inside the robes the crowed chanted out my name loudly and I glared angrily at Orton. "Are you here to save him? Well too bad." He kicked Wade's defenseless body and I growled in anger. "Stop this Orton" I controlled my anger. "Not before you say it to the world say that you love him"

"GO TO HELL" I yelled

"Your lose Cena" he was about to punch Wade when I held his fists. "O…Okay just stop please" I said and he gave me the microphone while the others jumped out of the ring giving me space to stand in the middle with Orton I knelt down to Wade and hugged him while he was unconscious. "I'm so sorry baby" I kissed his head and stared up to the crowed all of them stared back with shock and excitement I held the microphone close to my lips. "I… I" once again the words disappeared from my mouth and I was on the edge of tears GOD DAMN YOU ORTON, I looked at Wade again and wiped the blood from his head. "Wade wake up please God don't do this to me please wake up" I whispered but nothing I finally let the tears escape my eyes and broke down soaking Wades shirt with my tears. "WADE DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE WADE DAMN IT WAKE UP WE PROMISED THAT WE WONT LEAVE EACHOTHER PLEASE WADE" I felt a hand on my back when I turned to look I saw Randy Guilt written all over his face and he looked really sorry for what he did HIS GODDAMN SORRY WONT MAKE WADE OPEN HIS EYES NOW WOULD IT?

The medics came to take Wade soon and I followed them to the hospital and Randy insisted to come along apologizing to me the whole way there. "GOD DAMN IT ORTON" I finally snapped at him "YOUR FUCKING SORRYS DON'T FUCKING MATTER" I tried to calm myself down. "I…I'm sorry" I took a deep breath and letted it out. "I just want Wade back" burying my face in my palms I continued to sob and cry while the viper hugged me and TRIED to make me feel better but he aint doing a zit well of a job.

I sighed and prayed to god "God please let me know your there right now please just let Wade be okay I will do ANYTHING" I kept praying and praying as Randy looked at me with a soft sad look on his face but for now all I can do is sit and wait just sit and wait…


	5. Chapter 5

Farewell My Love

Chap. 5

Hours of waiting hours they killed me more and more with every tick.

"JOHN" I heard Heath yell as the nexus ran to my side circling me they all glared at Randy who lowered his head and murmured out a sorry, I looked at the Nexus members they looked awful bruised bandaged and wounded.

"Guys what are you doing here? You should be home resting" I said.

"Resting? How can we rest when our leader is in that room probably and we were helpless to save him." Heaths eyes were red and he was about to burst into tears.

"Its okay guys Wade will be just fine, I wont rest till the doctors come out and tell me how he is, just go back home and rest I'm sure that Wade would tell you if he was here now" I smiled trying to brighten up the dark mood.

"If Wade was here we wouldn't need to come to the hospital you idiot" Justin yelled and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand he was too about to cry.

The door to Wades room opened and that's when everything was quite I could hear my heart pounding loudly against my chest, head, and ears.

"Doctor how is he?" I choked out the words.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry" once the words left the doctor's mouth I felt like I was about to gag and my stomach was flipping it all was so painful.

"What do you…? What do you mean you're sorry? Wade isn't dead is he?" Gabriel held back his tears as hard as he could but none of us could hold the tears of sorrow for long.

"No he's not dead yet anyway but he suffers amnesia" the doctor started what a bring down this guy is but Wade suffering amnesia? That means he wont remember me god what can I do? "But you can see him if you want we hope that it will bring back some of his memories" We nodded and entered the room after whipping our tears and gathering up our strengths.

Wade looked at us Longley his sight fell on me and my heart melted he still looks so handsome still able to steal my heart with just a glance. "Wade?" I called softly and he just blinked. "Hey baby it's me John Cena do you remember me?" my eyes watered again when Wade shook his head I nodded then sat down on the edge of the bed taking out me cell phone I opened the gallery showing the brit a picture of him and me with his team on our trip to the beach. "Look this is me and that's you and that's you're team remember Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, David Outanga, Husky Harris, and Michael Mcggillicutty?" Wade looked at his team then at he picture once again shaking his head.

I changed the picture of Wade and me kissing it was our first kiss on a date I had to take a picture of it because we looked perfect Wade had this attracting smile on his face he had that adorable blush covering his cheeks, he took the phone from my hand and looked at the picture for what seemed like minutes but were just seconds then he looked at me. "Just who a'e you?" he asked and I smiled his voice still that deep voice charmed me.

"I'm you're boyfriend" Wades eyes widened. "That's right Stu I'm your annoying, bothersome, gawky, witless boyfriend but you love me anyway and you have been telling me that ever since we started dating and… I love you too please remember." I stood up before I started crying again and Randy accompanied me to the bathroom.

"John… I never meant for this to happen" Randy said.

"I know" was all I can say in reply I washed my face and rubbed my eyes. "I love him Randy I love him so much I can't live if he doesn't remember me I need him I can't remember the time I stared into his eyes and actually hated him" I sat on the floor and hid my face in my hands and tried to contain my sorrow.

Randy bent down and pulled me up to my feet again. "Get a hold of yourself Cena and man up, Wade needs you now so go back in there and show him how good of a boyfriend you are, help him remember what you are to him show him how lucky he is for stealing your heart when I couldn't" Randy's words were strangely encouraging me and I smiled.

We walked out of the bathroom where we met Wade's doctor. "Mr. .Cena Mr. Bennett needs to rest now so if you can excuse us you can come back tomorrow I'm sure soon he'll regain his memories"

I sighed and nodded before we walked back to the hospitals exit and the whole way back home nothing was on my mind but my beautiful brit laying there in the hospital all alone with no one and he's probably scared to death after that shocking news I gave him that's when one question popped in my head. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I lowered my head and all the Nexus members laughed was my pain that funny to them?

"Are you mad Cena? Wade loves you I bet he still does but you just need to clear that cloud out of his head" Heath said and I smiled.

"Yea maybe you're right"

"Hey I know I'm right"

We reached our apartment I went to my room after a couple of minutes the door of my room was being knocked and I opened it to see Heath and Justin holding some cloths I still didn't get to get my stuff from my house. "There Wades I mean you might have noticed since there extremely large so yea get dressed and go to bed we well need all of the energy we could get for tomorrow remember you have to stay your cheerful self it will help Wade" I hugged both of them tightly and murmured out a thank you before taking the cloths and getting dressed I looked like a kid in his big brothers cloths but that didn't matter the cloths were worm and they smelled just like Wade, jumping to bed I hugged myself tightly and closed my eyes, blackness took over and I feel into a deep sleep praying tomorrow will be better than today and hoping by tomorrow Wade will remember who I was so I can hold him again so I can kiss him again and pull him close to me to make him feel like everything is going to be okay to be his knight in shining armor but not all fairy tails have a happy ending maybe that's just how our story is going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Farewell My Love

Chap.6

Wade's POV.

That man that just came here he forgot his phone but… who exactly was he? That picture he showed me am I really his lover? No he's probably some freak trying to punk me, I stared down at the phone gazing again at the picture it looks so real the pain returned I don't know what happened to me WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER A BLOODY THING? All I know now is that my name is Stu Bennett known by my work name Wade Barrett I'm 30 years old then that's it or at least that's what the doctors told me. I looked around the stranger's phone and it had a lot of pictures of me and him and the men that were just here what is a Nexus anyway? I searched around the device in my hand clicking on the message icon on the menu almost all messages were from "Wade" Is that me? I opened one then another and another all of them had rubbish that I couldn't remember then at the end all the messages had the same words "I love you" maybe he is my boyfriend but all this will have to wait till I see that man again for some reason I wanted to see him.

"Mr. Bennett?" he nurse came in and I hid the phone under the pillow. "Were you sleeping? I'm sorry I just came up to check on you"

"No it's okay I was awake" I smiled and watched the nurse walk up to me and checked my temperature she took some bandages out of her bag and started to replace all my old bandages with new ones with a sweet smile the nurse left me alone again and I sighed trying my hardest to fall asleep but I found it hard I twisted and turned in the bed for hours every single move made my body ach with pain.

The hours passed and I opened my eyes I did manage to get three hours sleep after suffering, I sat up slowly and waited silently for nothing I didn't know anybody and I was scared of letting anyone approach me but the doctors and nurse they were the only people I can trust.

"Mr. Bennett you have visitors" the nurse alerted and I gulped hoping to see the stranger I saw yesterday.

"Hey Wade" I smile up to the man that I was just thinking about do they even allow visitors this early?

"Hello" I replied and took the phone out giving it to the man in yellow and purple. "You forgot this yesterday"

"Thanks" he took the phone once our hands touched I felt this bazaar feeling in me and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Now Mr. Bennett Mr. Cena and his friends are here to help you regain your memories okay I will be right here if you need me just call" with that the nurse left and I looked at the group of men now filling my room.

"Okay Wade lets see do you remember this?" The creepy girl look alike man with orange hair pulled out a shirt with a huge "N" in the middle and I nodded, they all grinned like they all have won a lousy ticket to the land of paradise or something.

"I remember wearing it yesterday" I said I do think that I wore this shirt before the bandaged me up.

"Do you know what the "N" stands for?"

I shook my head and their grins faded.

"Alright Wade I'm going to try something but I need you to well… not freak out and slap me in the face alright?" I gave the man in purple and yellow a questioning look but after thought I nodded I do want to remember everything I want to know who those people are I want my life back.

"First of all I want you to repeat my name see if it rings a bell I want you to keep calling my name okay keep calling John Cena" I obeyed and repeated the name of John Cena over and over suddenly I shivered and I felt a tick in my brain I do feel something when I say his name I feel safe and happy soon I stopped and looked at John again.

"Good now relax and don't worry" I saw the man leaning in closer to my face I panicked his hands moved to touch and cover mine. "Don't move" he whispered and I tried my best to calm down but his face just got closer to mine till the space was gone and our lips touched, why does this feel so right? I want to push the man away but in the same time I wanted his nearness he makes me feel so good, I closed my eyes and my brain worked slowly my foggy brain cleared I remember the Nexus I'm Wade Barrett their leader I know my team Heath, Justin, Outanga and fat ass Husky and his friend Mcggillicutty and… John Cena my enemy I hate him so why is he here begging for me to remember all the pain he caused me ever since I started Nexus? Are they playing games with me?

We parted and John pulled back before hugging me. "Please Wade do you remember now?"

I nodded and smiled at my team Cena smiled. "I remember Nexus I'm their leader and I remember how annoying Heath is and how bitchy Gabriel is I remember how Husky always eats our whole refrigerator and Michael tries to stop him." My team jumped up and down in joy as they all hugged each other.

"And John Cena… I remember how much I hate you WHY ARE YOU HERE? TRYING TO PLAY MY HEART? YOU'RE MY ENEMY YOU SUSPECT THAT I WOULD FALL FOR YOU?" John's eyes widened. "I bet you were the one who put me in this hospital and your guilt is eating you I'm not a game Cena…"

"No Wade that's not true please Wade don't hate me again please" John started crying why is he doing that? does he not understand that were enemies and enemies don't "fall in love" with their nemeses.

"Wade your wrong John IS for real you're boyfriend you settled this hate thing like a week ago." Heath said and rubbed Johns back soothingly.

"Yea if he was faking how do you explain the pictures we were there on your date its all true Wade"

"I…I don't know I don't remember all I know is that Cena is my enemy and I never want to see…" Justin joined Cenas side.

"Before you say you never want to see me again Wade can I ask a favor I just want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you never want to see me again I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me to get the fuck out of your life and that you hate me" John rubbed his eyes and looked into mine my mouth went dry and my tongue was tied I couldn't utter out a single word. "You can't can you? See Wade I'm not laying to you" he said his eyes still focused on mine and suddenly my thoughts gathered I remember staring at those eyes many times those blue ocean orbs had always watched me with love and care I remember staring at those eyes when we were in a restaurant and then I remember Cena kissing me for the first time, my body took control and pulled Cena and smashed our lips together I finally remember everything is crystal clear now John Cena was indeed my lover and nothing felt better, Cena kissed back with all the love he can pour into the kiss our lips pressing harder against each other all the memories flooded back into my what was useless brain and with every memory I kissed John harder till we parted for air.

"I remember it all now John I'm… sorry I almost broke you're heart I'm sorry I broke our promise I won't leave you again" I watched John rest his forehead against mine and he smiled.

"It doesn't matter I got you back now that's all I want I love you baby"

My face burned and I peaked John's lips. "I love you too John" Farewell to all the pain Farewell to all the hatred Farewell to amnesia and farewell cruel world for now you can't touch me when I'm with this man because his love will always be the shield I need to survive in this world.

END


End file.
